


A Lost Tale of Love and War

by thelittleunicorn



Series: Xanlow Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Elise (mentionned), Female Corrin (mentionned), Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Hidden Relationship, Hoshido | Birthright Route, M/M, Odin (mentionned), Peri (mentionned), Prompt day 1: Kisses, Selena (mentionned), Tragic Romance, Xanlow Week 2017, blood and description of wounds, its not too graphic but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleunicorn/pseuds/thelittleunicorn
Summary: When tragedy strikes love down, it often becomes legends or tales to be passed down for many generations. But, when this love was always hidden behind closed doors, kept away from the crowd, what remains to be told? Is this story simply meant to be forgotten, as if what lovers shared never existed...?Well, if you look closely, you can still follow the traces they left behind; A trail of hidden words and stolen kisses...





	A Lost Tale of Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^
> 
> So this a OS I originally wrote for Xanlow Week 2017, but since I'm late at everything here we are.  
> The prompt for Day 1 was Kisses and this is what you get...
> 
> I am sorry... I just really love angst ^^"
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_When tragedy strikes love down, it often becomes legends or tales to be passed down for many generations. But, when this love was always hidden behind closed doors, kept away from the crowd, what remains to be told? Is this story simply meant to be forgotten, as if what lovers shared never existed...?_

_Well, if you look closely, you can still follow the traces they left behind; A trail of hidden words and stolen kisses..._

* * *

 

Their first kiss was a drunken one.

After an evening of music and dancing, Laslow was drowning his latest rejections with glasses of wine, keeping the alcohol coming until the floor became one with the ceiling. He was so out of it, that his liege, a less inebriated prince Xander, was forced to carry him back to his quarters. As they navigated their way through the castle, the retainer kept spewing some non-sense that the crown prince was too tired to listen to. However, as he laid the young man on his bed, the words of love could not be mistaken. The next thing Xander knew, Laslow’s lips were on his own. It was messy, wet and clumsy.

Yet, as he woke up the next morning, feeling ill and ashamed, Laslow still could’ve sworn that the prince had reciprocated the kiss.

 

* * *

 

The second kiss came from Xander.

It took many months but, when it happened, it was sweet, and soft and over as soon as it started. A conclusion to what Laslow thought was the most beautiful confession he ever heard. He was still speechless, as the prince started to walk away, and decided to respond with his actions instead of his words.

Then they shared their third kiss. A kiss, full of love and happiness. The best answer Xander could’ve hoped for. That evening was filled with more kisses and promises, a beautiful prologue to their tragic tale.

 

* * *

 

For a while, their story went smoothly, punctuated by stolen kisses in empty hallways and long glances during councils. Their love had to be hidden. But every success in avoiding other people’s gaze was a chance for them to share a little bit of their affection.

And when they’d find each other alone, safe behind closed doors, they could finally let their passion out; With their bodies entwined, skin against skin and hands locked with hands, panting each other’s name like an aria of love. In those moments, each kiss was like a promise, a safe haven from all the hardships around them.

 

* * *

 

But their world was not a peaceful one. More than once, one of them would come back injured from battle. Whether it was a blast from an enemy mage, a blow taken while protecting others or a struggling encounter with outnumbering enemies. Each time, after every injury or even sickness, they would find the other waiting at their bedpost. And all the kisses of worry and comfort that followed were little droplets of trouble, announcing what was to come.

 

* * *

 

The day was grim when Xander returned from Hoshido’s frontier, with the news of Corrin’s betrayal. The princess had sided with the enemy, turning her back on the family that raised her. If a part of Laslow could understand her motivations, his heart couldn’t forgive her for the pain she was causing all around him. If every sibling had their own way of coping with their pain, Xander simply chose to hide his behind anger and determination. But, at night, Laslow often awoke to the sound of his lord crying, revealing what he truly felt. The young man tried to soothe his lover’s worries but, when words were not enough, he let his love speak instead. As he kissed away the tears, Laslow couldn’t help feeling that more heartbreak was waiting for them.

 

* * *

 

The tears of joy were falling freely on Laslow’s cheeks as he was looking down on the glowing, beautiful ring in front of him. For the second time in their story, Xander was opening up his heart, waiting for his answer. How could he say no? As he managed to whisper his answer, Xander slid the band on his finger, before kissing him sweetly. It was a strong and powerful kiss, full of all their love, one that could’ve lasted forever. As they laid embraced, Laslow couldn’t help staring at the beautiful ring on his hand. It was a promise, Xander’s promise to marry him once this war was over and to love him in front of the world. And Laslow wanted to believe it; wanted to believe that they still could have a happy ending.

 

* * *

 

That was it. The moment that would decide which way the war would end. Corrin and forces from Hoshido were in the castle, and Xander was going out to stop them. He was planning on challenging the young princess to a duel. Being stronger, he should have no difficulty killing her, even if it broke his heart.

Laslow’s own heart was beating fast while he was gently stroking his ring, kept hidden under his glove. The crown prince had ordered them to stay behind and to not intervene. While the retainer did not doubt his lord’s strength, the voices of fear in his head kept nagging at him. And, as Xander was ready to leave, Laslow quickly grabbed him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. This kiss was saying all the things he could not.

_Please come back alive._

_Please don’t leave me._

_I love you._

_I need you._

Xander kissed him back and Laslow couldn’t tell if it lasted a second or an hour. Right now, he did not care about anything except the man in his arms. But the prince eventually broke the embrace and promptly left the room, without looking back.

As Laslow watched him leave, he couldn’t push away the feeling that they were heading for a tragic conclusion.

 

* * *

 

It was all over. They had lost.

At this moment, Corrin and her troop were probably marching towards the throne room.

Peri and Laslow had chosen to disobey Xander’s order. Instead of staying back, they joined the fight along with more Nohrian forces. But it hadn’t been enough.  All around him were bodies of the soldiers who fell and, on the other side of the room, he could see Peri covered in blood, a shuriken lodged in her throat. He was not doing much better himself, with a huge gash on his chest that wouldn’t stop bleeding.

His lord was still in the other room and, if Corrin had managed to move forward, this could only mean one thing...

But Laslow wouldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it.

He was currently crawling on the floor towards the smaller room. He didn’t have enough strength to stand on his legs, so walking was out of the question. Breathing was becoming more difficult by the minute and he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth.

The first thing he noticed was the body of the youngest princess, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Elise had always been like a ray of sunshine in the darkness and Laslow couldn’t believe that she was gone for good. But, as he landed his eyes on the back of the room, his heart broke to pieces.

Against the wall was Xander. His body was slumped, his head hanging. The Crown Prince was dead.

Laslow crawled to him, ignoring the pain. What did it matter anymore? He knew he did not have long left. If he was to die here, he wanted to be by his lover’s side.

He finally reached Xander’s body, throwing away his blood-soaked gloves to touch him one last time. As his hand met with his lord’s cold cheek, Laslow’s eyes fell on his ring and he realized that he had started crying. He painfully hauled himself up to reach the prince’s face and, in an ultimate effort, joined their lips together.

It was a kiss of goodbye. And it would be their last.

As his head fell to rest on his lover’s shoulder, Laslow remembered the stories his mother used to tell him. Where the good people would win and true love would always triumph.

Turns out they were only children’s tales after all.

He laced his fingers with Xander’s, wishing they had more time; that it didn’t have to end this way. But his vision was starting to fade and he knew what was coming.

Laslow thought of his homeland. Of the future in ruin he left behind. Of the present he helped save that he would never see again. He thought of his mother and his father, of his friends back in Ylisse. Would they ever know what happened to him? Would they miss him?

He hoped Odin and Selena made it safely. That they would live happily and get to see home again.

As he took his final breath, the last image he saw was a face with blond curls and shining eyes, wearing a sweet smile despite his constant frown. And, as he envisioned them embracing in a kiss they would never have, Laslow’s heart stopped beating.

 

* * *

 

_This is the end of their story; A tale of love, duty and war._

_Will somebody remember them when all is said and done? Will their story ever be told to future generations? Could it have ended differently if other decisions had been made?_

_We may never know._

_Let’s just hope that they found the peace they could not have in this world._

_And maybe, they’ll meet again in a better life..._

**Author's Note:**

> ...... Sorry? ^^"
> 
> Just so you know I plan to write a little OS for every prompt of the Xanlow Week, but I can't tell for certain when they're gonna be posted. But stick around if you wanna read more of what I have in store for these two lovebirds ^^


End file.
